


New Year's Day

by Dontreadthelastpage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreadthelastpage/pseuds/Dontreadthelastpage
Summary: The first day of forever





	New Year's Day

There was glitter all over the floor as they left the party. Her heels in her hands and her head in a dream-like state. 

She had persuaded him to come with her to one of those high class Montreal New Year's Eve parties. After all, he had come with her to that elaborate F1 Grand Prix and he survived. So he could survive this. 

There would be a very clear limit on how much they could both drink tonight with nationals two weeks away and the Olympics less than a month after that. So they spent the night socializing with mutual friends like Joannie Rochette and Erica Diamond and her husband. She was enjoying herself as usual, but it surprised him how great of a evening he was having, it was a much needed escape from their training bubble. 

About half an hour before midnight, he said to her, "It's getting a bit hot in here, want to make a quick trip to the balcony?" Of course, she followed. 

The frigid Montreal air did not seem as cold with his arms wrapped around her and the wine flushing through their veins. She looked out to the Montreal skyline and saw the "Farine Five Roses" sign flashing in the distance. She thought back to their nighttime walk along the river back in July when he told her he wanted to stay in Montreal after the Olympics. Of course, she obliged. 

She quietly spoke up and said, "You accomplished your goal for this year." He replied with a quick, "Huh?" even though he knew the answer. She whispered back, "You did not let me down. You would never." He smiled back at her with tears prickling his eyes when she said, "In fact, you lifted me up". He laughed back saying, "Good thing you did the same for me too." 

She could not believe two months from now, it would all be over. And all she would have left would be the memories. The good and the bad ones. Even with the politics they could not control, recently, there had been more good memories than bad. 

As the clock struck midnight, his lips crashed into hers and her hands went into his hair that she wishes was longer. When he pulled away, she whispered, "I want all of your midnights". He whispered back, "Of course. You and Me forevermore." 

Now, sitting in the back of the taxi, he squeezes her hand three times. She knows this is going to be their year. Gold medal or not, they would have the memories. Four years ago, she did not want to read the last page. Now, she knew the color of the medal would not be their last page. She looked down at the polaroid picture in her hand of her flushed up against his neck. In the white rimmed border, he had written "Happy New Year's Day!"


End file.
